Cerebrito, ¡no me seduzcas!
by CieloCriss
Summary: Me llamo Ben Tachikawa, soy hijo de la bella Mimi, y voy a compartirles mi nuevo problema de insectos: Mi hermanastra Osen Izumi, a quien crié como si tuviera un lazo sanguíneo conmigo, me "seduce" descaradamente /Es un fic futurista, post Apócrifo y semi AU. También hay esbozos de Koumi . Oneshot.


Notas.- Tenía ganas de escribir algo picante, sencillo, corto, cómico y futurista, así que opté por redactar este pequeño relato Semi-AU de mis fics de Fusión Prohibida, Memorias Borradas y Apócrifo.

Este fic futurista trata de los hijos de Koushiro Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa (Osen y Ben, respectivamente), los cuales son hermanastros en mis historias. Esto no quiere decir que esta parejita vaya a ser oficial en mis fics, sólo quiere decir que de repente escribí lo que la inspiración me regaló y, pues, decidí publicarlo aunque no es la gran cosa.

Bueno, como advertencia puedo decir que hay algunas **escenas subidas de tono**, pero nada explícito, porque esa no es la intención.

Espero les guste al menos un poco.

O

**Cerebrito, ¡no me seduzcas!**

Por CieloCriss

Las cosas han ido de mal en peor, de peor en mal… de mal a pésimo y pésimo a horrible.

Mi hermanastra Osen Izumi, a quien crié como si de verdad tuviéramos lazos sanguíneos, me coquetea descaradamente.

A mí no me engaña su rostro de mustia. Sus ojos aparentemente vacíos de amor y rellenos de conocimiento me están incitando a que nos devoremos carnalmente y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Caería en la misma trampa que mi madre, Mimi Tachikawa, quien se dejó seducir por un sujeto sin gracia, genio de computadoras, pero idiota en temas románticos.

Así justamente es la Cerebrito. Una muchacha que no picha ni cacha en el amor, sino sólo teclea en una computadora para tener cibernovios. Es pésima receptora de sus pretendientes, a los cuales borra de su corazón como si fueran un software dañado por algún virus.

Aún así la insecta se me insinúa. Su tono de voz me pone en alerta a pesar de que a penas se da a entender con frases cortas y llenas de tecnicismos.

Contrario a mi padrastro no es fea. Es bonita en el sentido de que aparenta ser de esas chicas de tipo inocente. Tiene un cuerpo suave y pálido; unos destacados ojos quemados, y el cabello rojo le cae en los hombros con gala.

Es minúscula. Estoy seguro de que puedo rodearle la cintura con mis manos e imponerme ante ella. Es frágil, enfermiza… siempre tose cuando algo le incomoda o le incapacita.

Pero ese no es el punto del que me quiero quejar. Ya se los dije: el problema es que me busca constantemente, se me ofrece como si ella fuera un banquete y yo fuera un comensal hambriento.

_Que quede claro: yo no como cerebros._

O

-"Ben…"- la Cerebrito me llama de repente. Abro los ojos con cuidado y no logro enfocar ni siquiera su silueta.

Me doy cuenta de que todavía es de noche y me ha despertado de alguno de mis sueños con alguna modelo estadounidense. De nueva cuenta la hija de Izzy se ha metido en mi habitación y quiere embutirse en mi cama para tocarme.

_Que quede claro: no le va a funcionar._

-"¿Qué quieres Cerebrito?"- cuestiono enojado a Osen, giro sobre la cama y me tapo la cara con las cobijas. –"Déjame en paz, ve a tu cuarto".

-"Es que tuve una pesadilla"- Osen miente, como si fuera un robot programado para decir falacias. Se sienta en mi cama y me toca la espalda, "-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?".

Me unta los dedos con falsa ternura y yo gruño por dentro y fuera cuando un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Maldita coqueta embustera. Se me encima, me asfixia, me da calor. ¡Mierda!

-"Joder, ¡no puedes dormir aquí!"- le regaño –"Estás bastante grandecita para tener pesadillas y buscar consuelo en la cama de alguien más".

-"¿Debería ir con alguien más aparte de ti?"- a mí no me engaña, a eso se le llama seducción. Me está retando, ¡me está tentando!

-"No digas infamias"- le retobo –"sólo lárgate a tu cuarto y cuenta digimons para conciliar el sueño".

-"No puedo…"- de nuevo empalma su mano en mi espalda –"Déjame dormir aquí, por favor, después de todo eres mi hermano".

Nada más falso que eso.

No somos hermanos. Si Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi se hubieran casado en su juventud no habrían tenido de hijos a una Cerebrito esquizoide como ella ni a un príncipe como yo.

_Que quede claro: no somos hermanos._

Vivimos en la misma casa y nuestras habitaciones son vecinas. Todas las noches la escucho teclear como posesa en sus ordenadores. Todas las noches ella oye mis propios ruidos, muchos más diversos que los suyos, para ser sincero.

-"No somos hermanos".

-"Somos hermanos postizos"- asegura Osen.

A lo mejor lo dice porque ella nombra como hermanos a cualquier _ente_ con el que ha vivido en sus 17 años de vida. Así llama al fastidioso hijo mayor de Taichi, Taiki, y al misterioso retoño de Hikar, Toshiro.

No obstante, eso es una perfecta estupidez. Izumi y yo no tenemos vínculo sanguíneo alguno. Lo que nos une a la Cerebrito y a mí es el matrimonio de nuestros respectivos padres y esa nueva descendencia

-"¡Largo de mi habitación!"- exijo, y Osen deja de tocarme y le escucho un suspiro de tristeza, una de sus técnicas avanzadas de seducción.

-"Perdón… es que… lo siento…".

No soy de piedra ¿saben?; aunque sé que son estrategias de persuasión de una niña genio caigo en su telaraña cuando le da por soltar esa vocecita llorona, impropia de su mutismo.

-"¿Pues qué soñaste para que estés así?"- enciendo la lamparita de mi cuarto, me destapo medio cuerpo y me siento sobre el colchón.

Osen lleva puesta una pijama de short que apenas le cubre la mitad de los muslos (es una exhibicionista). Una blusa verde claro con botones le cubre el pecho y el abdomen.

Sus incipientes tetas su asoman un escote que no llega a ser vulgar pero me atormenta. Está muy plana, pero no me molesta demasiado, y eso que me gustan las mujeres copa C.

-"Soñaba que hacía calor…"- empieza a decir, tocándose el pecho.

Me mordí los labios.

-"Era mi habitación, pero hacía mucho calor… me sentía inquieta… y te llamaba, te llamaba en mis sueños y no venías…".

¡_Mierda! ¡Yo no como cerebros!_

Osen se desabrocha el primer botón de su prenda. Le veo las mejillas normalmente pálidas coloradísimas.

"Mi corazón está desbocado… ¿puedo dormir contigo?", toma mi mano entre sus deditos y la coloca sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Siento la colina de sus seno y su corazón se escucha como si fueran unos gemidos.

Les dije, todas las noches tengo un problema: ¡Mi hermanastra me seduce!

Y yo tengo mis límites. Aunque no me gusten las niñas-cerebros con pechos planos y ojos perdidos tengo mis límites.

Porque sí que me gustan esos labios, sus gemidos, su vientre plano y la manera en como sus manos dirigen a las mías a su cintura.

En efecto, la rodeo casi por completo.

¡Y sí que me gusta su culo!, pequeño pero redondo y firme… su estructura frágil como flor pudriéndose puede resultar plácida.

Y sus… y sus…

¡La insensata me ha causado una erección prominente!

-"Ben, ¿verdad que sí me dejas dormir contigo?"-, pregunta MI Cerebrito.

Engarzo su boca con la mía y la aviento a la cama con violencia.

La voy a castigar por mosca muerta, por ofrecida, por presentarse en mi noche de sueño sin avisar, como viuda negra que quiere inyectar un fatídico veneno.

Me rodea el cuello mientras luchamos por imponer poderío entre nuestras bocas. Esa insurrecta debe aprender que yo mando, que no puede llegar y destrozarme la vida nomás porque sí, que ella tiene sus pretendientes y éstos son amigos míos y no es cuestión eso de andar traicionando gente.

La traición es de insectos, sin embargo, al parecer la seducción es cosas de cerebritos como ella.

Le quito la camiseta de la pijama con un jalón brusco de mi parte, que hace que los botones de su blusa salgan volando como si huyeran de la escena carnal que está a apunto de acontecer entre Osen y yo.

_Soy un príncipe y debería de estar con una princesa. _

Aún así zambullo en mis brazos a una plebeya sin chiste, que es bonita, sí, ¡pero tampoco es lo más guay del mundo!

-"Ah, Ben… otra vez tengo calor"- me provoca.

-"No voy a pedirte perdón por lo voy a hacerte si sigues seduciéndome, Cerebrito".

Le acaricio el cuello. La tenue luz de la lamparita de mi cuarto me hace ver que no está tan plana, quizás es porque no usa sostenes con esponja como otras de las sujetas con las que he cruzado saliva.

Su vientre se hunde desesperado entre mis garras.

-"_Ngh_, yo… _ah_…"- esconde su cara en mis hombros cuando quiero meterle la mano en las bragas. Hay humedad ahí, eso me causa deseo, siendo que los fluidos de alguien más no son precisamente mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

-"Maldita Cerebrito, ¡viniste a mi cuarto para que hiciéramos el amor!"-, le reclamo, -"A tu querido padre Izzy esto no le hará gracia ¿eh?".

-"A tu bella madre Mimi le encantaría"- lo dice bien entonada, con toda la mala intención del mundo, mientras se rebela contra su insectitud y cerebelo, e introduce su mano en mi propio pantalón de franela.

Me rodea mi… mi…

¡Mierda, ahora _lo_ mueve!

¡Se los dije, esa mujer me seduce!, siempre la vi como una hermana, pero ahora le ha dado por meterse en mi cama para jugar con _mi principito_.

-"¡Deja mi hombría en paz, Cerebrito! ¡Ah, carajo!"- le mando, y ella entre abre los labios y se acerca a mi cuello.

No no no no no no… bueno ¡Sí!, pero yo soy quien tiene que tomar el control… tengo que dominarla y…

-"Ah… Basta, Cerebrito, ya no te reconozco".

Los movimientos que esa mierdica pelirroja hace en mi cuerpo ocurren a toda velocidad y soy incapaz de enfocarla con claridad.

De repente y de manera surrealista, veo a mi Tanemon en mi mesita de noche observando la escena sexual con mucho interés. El Motimon de Osen aplaude a su lado.

-"Detente estúpida… Nos ven… los digis… ¡joder, Osen! ¡Cálmate!".

Mi habitación se pinta de colores que no conozco por las malditas sensaciones que está provocando, estoy imaginando cosas, ¡hasta veo a los digimon cuando ni siquiera están!.

Busco a Osen, la jalo hacia mí y la tomo de los cabellos para después besarla.

-"Eres una maldita pervertida…"- la reprendo.

-"Ben, no me interrumpas"-, exige y de nuevo ataca mi entrepierna, pero me impongo y ahora soy yo quien sube por su cuerpo, mientras caen rayos, centellas y suceden muchos Bing Bang en el cielo de Odaiba.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, de peor en mal… de mal a pésimo y pésimo a FASCINANTE.

Pero luego tocan la puerta.

Mientras descubro que la Cerebrito es mi alimento favorito, la mugrosa puerta se abre, y deja entrever la figura del imbécil de la mini amenaza: Tulo Kosuke Izumi-Tachikawa, mi medio hermano menor.

Él era lo único que en verdad estaba destinado a unir la vida Osen Izumi y Ben Tachikawa, no la atracción carnal que estábamos protagonizando esa noche sabatina.

-"¡No los perdonaré! ¡Han destruido mi infancia!"- grita entonces Tulo con una destartalada demencia.

O

Quedo helado, el calor se agota, se diluye y gruño. Me siento abruptamente en mi cama, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

Maldigo en voz alta a ese insectillo de Tuls por haber interrumpido esa noche de pasión. Aunque claro, por el momento lo primero es proteger a la estúpida de Osen. No me hace gracia que me hayan encontrado con ella desnuda bajo mi cuerpo.

-"Escucha Tulo… no le digas a mamá y papá ni a Koe, no es lo que parece, ¡fue ella la que empezó!"-.

Intento cubrir a la seductora de mi hermanastra con las cobijas, pero su figura ya no está ahí, ha desaparecido la muy insecta.

No hay rastro de su pijama rota, incluyendo los botones que eché a volar por mi habitación. La lamparita está apagada, la prendo y descubro que Osen no está ahí. Cabe destacar que Tulo tampoco nunca estuvo.

No tengo entre mis dedos los senos de la Cerebrito, ni he abarcado con mis manos su cintura, ni he tratado de imponer mis labios en su boca, ni he explorado su entrepierna, ni ella me ha tocado en…

Levanto las sábanas y descubro que todo fue un sueño húmedo que dejó consecuencias en mis lienzos de algodón.

Mi hermanastra Osen Izumi, a quien crié como si de verdad tuviéramos lazos sanguíneos, me coquetea descaradamente, pero en los sueños que he tenido las últimas noches: los hace húmedos y me causa un terrible insomnio.

Alzo la cabeza desganado porque tendré que ir a ducharme y a dejar las sábanas en la lavadora.

-"Te odio, maldita Cerebrito"- reniego.

O

-"Buenos días Ben"- saluda la ingrata de Osen ese sábado en la mañana.

Está recargada en la mesa del desayunador mientras teclea insensatamente su información incoherente en su computadora portátil.

-"Cerebrito, no me dirijas la palabra"- me siento al otro extremo del comedor y frunzo el ceño, mientras escucho los pucheros de mis hermanos menores porque mi bella madre los está obligando a levantarse.

La hija de Izzy no parece darle importancia a mi estado de ánimo.

-"Creo que podré abrir una puerta al Digimundo si sigo programando esta base de datos que encontré entre los viejos archivos de mi papá"- me platica absorta en sus estúpidos datos.

La muy ingrata parece súper tranquila mientras que yo estuve insomne tras ese sueño en el que la desnudaba. Es muy injusto.

-"Por tu culpa no dormí bien, ¿has escuchado, Cerebrito?"-.

-"Etto… ¿cómo se hacía esto?"- ve como maniaca el computador –"¡Cierto!, era así".

Se inclina y su vestido de mojigata deja todo a mi imaginación.

-"¡Ya te dije que por tu culpa no dormí!"- insisto.

Por fin capto su atención. Me mira y sus ojos aparentemente vacíos de afecto me enfurecen.

-"Lo siento, aunque no es lógico, anoche no hice ruido y apagué temprano la luz de mi cuarto"- opina, encoge los hombros y canturrea mientras cierra su laptop y la desfragmenta en su brazalete digital.

-"¿Vas a algún lugar SIN MI PERMISO?".

-"_Uh_, es que recordé que Soji-kun me pidió que lo acompañara a conocer la Torre de Tokio, es absurdo, pero no la conoce por eso de que estuvo viviendo en L.A."- ella hace una pausa –"En realidad no quiero ir, por fin estoy entendiéndole al programa… pero bueno, se lo prometí"-.

-"¡Te prohíbo que andes de coqueta con ese trillizo Yagami!"-.

Osen alza la ceja como si no comprendiera nada. Está confirmado, para estos temas no es genio, sino retrasada mental.

-"Pon tu distancia, no bajes la guarda, no dejes que te vuelva a besar, y por favor ¡no te atrevas a seducirlo como me sedujiste a mí!"-, exijo.

Me cubro la boca al darme cuenta que la regué.

Se pone roja.

-"¿Seducirte a ti?"- se asusta –"Pero yo no sé de esas cosas, o al menos de eso te burlas constantemente… además, yo no soy una chica que te guste ¿cierto?, te gustan las populares con cuerpos de modelo y siempre te ríes de mí porque ni siquiera sé caminar en tacones, ni bailar ni nada de eso".

-"Eres una descerebrada, ¡por supuesto que No me gustas!".

-"Sumado a que eres mi hermano postizo"- dice nerviosa.

-"¡Sólo lárgate de mi vista!".

-"Si estás tan de mal humor, ¿por qué no vas y te duermes otro rato?".

Me lo propone y yo siento que me arde el cuerpo.

Osen se larga de la casa. Mamá llega y prepara el desayuno para la familia; le digo que no voy a desayunar nada, ¡tengo ganas de que el mundo se queme en los infiernos!

"¿Por qué no quieres comer, Benji?", interroga mientras bosteza y abre el refri.

"Es sábado, me voy a dormir más", suelto con rostro de oso enfadado.

O

Como pueden darse cuenta, mi hermanastra Osen Izumi me volvió a dar un mensaje subliminal: _Me ha sugerido ir a la cama, para que vuelva a soñar con ella y sus seducciones baratas. _

¡Joder Cerebrito, no me seduzcas!

O

Fin

Notas.- Gracias por leer, espero les haya agradado y me dejen sus comentarios. No sé si la parejita les atraiga, pero creo que la situación que planteé puede darse entre ese par (y en lo personal me divierte).

Tampoco sé si quedó bien, pero narrar desde el punto de vista de Ben, mi principito Tachikawa malhumorado, es súper genial, un día deberían intentarlo (podrían lanzar ofensas sobre insectos cada párrafo -y no es broma-).

Ojalá se tomen su tiempo para dejar un comentario. Que conste que el que aquí haya expuesto un Bensen (BenXOsen), no quita que en Apócrifo pueda haber un Sosen (SojiXOsen) o Zetsen (ZetaroXOsen).

Simplemente me gusta la diversidad de parejas de acuerdo con mi humor aunque no sean las que decida poner al final.

En fin… ¿Cuál de las tres les gusta más?, me lo dicen.

¡Hasta pronto!

Saludos,

CieloCriss.


End file.
